hailmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Aura
In the world of Hailmania, Sleetimania's auras are used with a slight difference - there are different techniques to each aura(E.G: Fire Aura; Flari-Magmus Technique and Fire Aura; Vortex Technique.) There tends to be two techniques for each aura. Fire Aura Techniques Flari-Magmus Technique This Fire Aura Technique mainly utilises the sparks and bright light of a flame to daze or even blind the opponent, and gives the ability to manipulate Magma. Vortex Technique This Fire Aura Technique utilises Flame Vortexes, and gives the user the ability to manipulate Blue Flame. This technique is not unlike the one used legendary flame-wielder Vortiarex. Water Aura Techniques Dokris-Hydrin Technique This Water Aura Technique utilises the calmness and healing properties of water. Aquean Technique This Water Aura Technique utilises the power of a storm to devastate the enemy. This is usually combined with a technique of Air or Electricity. All three were used by legendary storm-wielder Hyelaenris. Earth and Nature Aura Techniques Terrain Technique This Earth and Nature Technique utilises the Earth Aura, which is usually used in conjunction with the Nature Aura. Foliage Technique This Earth and Nature Technique utilises the Nature Aura, which tends to be the more passive or healing-oriented aura. This was used in conjunction with a Water Technique by legendary earth-wielder Folrakna. Air Techniques Wind Technique This Air Technique utilises tornadoes, and other wind-related natural disasters to attack with. Chord Technique Chord Technique utilises sound energy to shock and temporarily disable others. This is a more passive method of attacking than the Wind Technique. Electricity Techniques Volt Technique This is the more offensive form of Electricity - It is mainly utilises Electrocution and the charging of punches or kicks. Thunder Technique This is the more Defensive form of Electricity. - It utilises the sound of Thunder to distract opponents, and is used to create shields made of Electricity. Light Aura Techniques Nova Technique Known in Sleetimania as Nova Aura, this is a strongly attack-oriented aura which can become godly(See: Godly Auras). Prism Technique This is the weaker, but more defensive form of Light. It usually is used to create shields, and beams of light to attack with. Dark Aura Techniques Void Technique Known in Sleetimania as Void Aura, this is an attack and defence oriented aura which can become godly.(See: Godly Auras) Dusk Technique This is the weaker, but much more offensive form of Dark. It's usually used to fire beams or charge attacks like punches and kicks. Other Auras These Auras tend to only have one known technique, and be less common; Pollution Aura This Aura is a poisonous and environmentally-based one. It tends to be more effective on Humans, and other species that pollute their area's atmosphere. If this is combined with Water, the user can create Acid Rain. Dragon Aura This aura is a combination of the main elemental auras, and is exceedingly rare. This, along with Nova and Void techniques, is seen to be godly. Telekinetic Aura This Aura is mental manipulation of anything, though it is more effective on living beings than anything else. Ferrokinetic Aura This aura is usually seen as a combination of Telekinetic and Earth auras, as it is mental manipulation of metals. Godly Auras Omega Nova Aura An absolute, divine state of the Nova Technique. Whilst in this form, the usual white colour of a Light Aura changes to a warm yellow, and a red capital Omega symbol is inscribed on the user's forehead. The wielder's powers in this form are likened to that of a God. Alpha Void Aura An absolute, divine state of the Void Technique. Whilst in this form, the user's skin turns black, demonic horns protrude from their head, and they sprout demonic wings which allow for flight. In this form, the wielder's power is likened to that of a God. Symbiotic Aura An absolute, divine state of a combination of the Dark Aura's Dusk Technique and Poison Aura, this aura corrupts the user over time. When the corruption ends, the user is akin to a slave to a higher power, rather than an independent identity, though their power is almost godly. Otralic Aura A divine aura unique to Otralo, this aura combines the aspects of many auras, including Minion Aura, Dark Techniques, and Weapon Summoning Aura. It also grants the user the ability to create dimensions.Category:Non-Character Pages Category:Important Pages